


Sanders Sides Tumblr Prompts

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Verses, Angst, Comfort, Family, Hurt, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Sides, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Short writings for prompts I've received on my Tumblr blog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Self Reflection

**anonymous asked:**  
**Patton alone in self reflection? Idk I really want Patton just to have a moment of self reflection thinking what he has done or like his every flaw and recognise it and get better from it.**

Patton wasn’t much of a thinker. He was a feeler. His actions were driven through emotions as opposed to facts or logic. His moral compass was unwavering and he lived by the needle that pointed north.

But lately he wondered if the way he lived... was actually the right way to do it.

Things had always seemed simple. There was Right and there was Wrong. It was always easy to tell which was which. You always did what was right because doing so made you a good person. Just like how doing wrong made you bad.

But lately... Patton’s little black and white world began to shift and warp. Gone were the definite colors, giving way to shades and shades of grey (kind of like that book that Remus had offered to let him read, but Roman had taken it away). Right and Wrong began to blur until it became harder and harder to figure out which was which.

And that was why Patton was thinking about his past actions. Though it had never been confirmed, he was almost certain that he’d had a major part in Creativity’s split. But again, back then it had been easier to tell when Creativity was having wrong thoughts and ideas. Creativity had argued that there was nothing wrong with his ideas, but Patton had begged to differ.

Which led to the two sobbing children that had appeared in Creativity’s room one morning. One wore black, one wore white. It was easy to tell who was who, and Patton was able to act once again based on Right and Wrong and Black and White.

And then the trial!

Thomas had wanted to skip his friends’ wedding, and worse, lie to them about it! His kiddo Thomas. His good son. His son who always did the right thing. Of course, Patton had been there to argue about which was obviously the right answer, but then Deceit had flicked his fork tongue once or twice and sowed doubt in Thomas’s mind.

Even worse, now Patton had that same doubt.

It had to be right for Thomas to go to the wedding and miss the callback, it had to be! Thomas loved his friends, and what kind of friend missed someone’s wedding to selfishly go to a callback?

But then... maybe there could have been a compromise?

Skip the wedding, attend the reception.

Attend the wedding, skip the reception.

Skip the whole day altogether and treat his friends to a dinner or private celebration.

Suddenly, there were more than just two choices. More than Right and Wrong. More than black and white. More than Deceit and Patton arguing on Thomas’s shoulders like an angel and demon.

Patton... could he... could he have been... wrong?

Thomas loved his friends, he wouldn’t miss their wedding, he wouldn’t be selfish!

But then... what about Thomas? Thomas losing such an opportunity. Thomas suffering at his friends’ wedding because it reminded him of how alone he was in terms of love. Thomas wouldn’t hurt his friends, but... he would be hurting himself.

What kind of monster forced their child to hurt themself?

He could feel it in Thomas’s heart that he was sad. He was angry. He was resentful. Why did he have to give up so much for someone else? When was he going to have something for himself? When was he going to be able to treat himself or take care of himself without feeling guilty?

And it all stemmed from Patton and his Right and Wrong.

But now the world was no longer black and white. Now Patton knew that while he was the moral compass, the others were needed in these decisions. Even Deceit. Even Remus. All of them were important.

He was the heart... but a heart is not a whole body, there was more to it than that. Hopes, dreams, facts, logic, fears, regrets, self care, and even the odd and the strange.

Patton stood up from his bed. It all made sense now. He had been wrong. He had done Wrong in the pursuit of doing Right.

But no more.

He would not hurt Thomas or the others anymore. Everyone had a voice, everyone had a purpose, and he... he would let them do what they were meant to do.

For Thomas.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brianatheotaku asked:  
> I'd love to see some kind of drabble with Virgil interacting or re-bonding with his brothers from your universe/AU like after they were rescued. I loved your drabble with them raising young virgil and am so excited to read more on all of them healing and rebuilding relationships, love your stories! Big fan lol

Perhaps they should have expected it.

Virgil was clinging to them as if he was afraid that if he let them go, they would vanish. And deep down, they figured that was the very reason why he did it. Virgil hadn’t taken their disappearance well, and he’d been terrified that he would be next.

But of course, Juke had made his point very clear to Patton: touch any more of his family and Juke would murder him.

Still, Tristan didn’t mind. He was starved for affection, and he welcomed Virgil’s cuddles. Virgil had showed him the new Studio Ghibli movies he had missed while he was gone, and they’d run a movie marathon in one of the new rooms of the Mind Palace. Juke had found them both asleep with the credit rolling, and he’d covered them both with a blanket.

Vixen was just as touch starved, if not more. After all, he suffered from touch starvation almost constantly. He’d welcomed Virgil’s clinginess and responded with his own. This led to them holding hands and sitting together on the couch. Virgil also sat at Vixen’s new vanity table and showed him some new makeup tricks he’d learned and how he did his eyeshadow differently now. Messy chic, as they’d always called it.

Devlin didn’t need cuddles as much as the other two, but he still let Virgil cling to him, holding him in that particular way that always made Virgil feel safe. Virgil had missed being held like that. While Patton’s cuddles were nice, nothing beat Devlin’s protective holds. They had watched new tv shows together, bingeing The Witcher and finally letting Devlin see the other seasons of Game of Thrones. He’d yelled at the series finale, but Virgil had just laughed at his misery.

And of course, they were back to their family dinners.

They all had their culinary specialties, and Virgil was ecstatic to be eating them all again. Slow cooked meats, roasted veggies, hearty and filling stews and soups. It tasted like home. A home that Virgil hadn’t felt in years and had nearly forgotten.

And if he teared up a little bit while he chewed their first dinner together in so many years... no one said a word.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> For a prompt, how about Virgil and Devlin, with the word guilt?

If anyone asked, Devlin would say it was his fault. He’d lost his temper when he thought no one was watching, but the newest Side, little child Virgil, had seen it all.

And now the poor kid was terrified. 

Devlin felt awful. Even as Vixen tried to reassure him that it hadn’t been his fault. Virgil had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But Virgil’s reaction had struck something deep inside Devlin.

He’d always worried that he was too dangerous to be part of this family. Hell, the first few years of his existence had been him learning how to control his immense strength and powerful outbursts. He’d gotten it down low enough that his outbursts were few and far in between, but...

Devlin let his head fall forward and thud onto the table he was sitting at.

“Devlin, would you relax?” Vixen said. “I promise you, you just scared him. Let him calm down and then we can talk to him and explain what happened and how you get like that sometimes, but you would never hurt the family.”

But all Devlin could think about was Virgil’s tear streaked face and panicked wailing as Juke carried him down the hall to calm down in his room. The guilt he felt swelled until it was a physical pain Devlin was feeling.

He could only hope that Virgil would forgive him... but he wouldn’t blame the child if he didn’t.


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Fear, Virgil and Deceit, in Goody Two Shoes verse

“Why did Patton lock them away?” Virgil looked down the hallway, seeing the doors that had been boarded up. “Why did he do that? Is it because he didn’t like them? What If he locks us away too?” Virgil frantically grabbed at Juke. “I don’t want to be locked away! I don’t want to die! Please don’t let him do it!”

“Virgil,” Juke pulled the child into his arms and rubbed his back, whispering soothing words to him. Virgil sniffled and sobbed and shook in fear. “Virgil, he will not lock you away. Nor your brother Remus. I will make sure of that. He’ll have to kill me first.”

Virgil’s sobs eventually quieted down, but that fear never went away. He was constantly looking over his shoulder everywhere he went, setting up even more night lights so that he could see his room in the dark, leaving the door open at night.

And then some nights he slept in Juke’s bed.

And this created a new fear within Juke. The fear that Virgil would become corrupted again. Become Paranoia again. And some days Juke swore he saw that eye patterned hoodie on Virgil for just a second before it shifted back. He had to find a way to soothe his children.

Before that fear changed them all...


	5. Grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Uhhh Vixen and Virgil with grown up?

“I still can’t believe how much you’ve grown up,” Vixen said. He placed his hand on Virgil’s head as if judging his height. “Last time I remember seeing you, you so much smaller than this.”

Virgil chuckled and bat Vixen’s hand away.

“What, did you think I was going to stay a shrimp forever? Everyone has to grow up.”

“Maybe, but it’s still jarring,” said Vixen. “And no matter how tall you get, you’ll always be my little brother.” He pulled Virgil in and gave him a noogie.

Virgil yelped and struggled out of Vixen’s hold, laughing as he did so.

“I see you’ve improved your eyeshadow,” Vixen said. “I still remember when you played around with it. You just brushed it all over your eyes until you looked like a little raccoon. What did you say it was? Ah, ‘messy chic’. It was all the rage in Paris at the time.”

“Yeah, well fashion changes,” Virgil shrugged. “Besides, I like this style better.”

“It does suit you,” Vixen agreed. “Especially since you could never give yourself eyeliner wings without looking like you tried to put them on during an earthquake.”

“Hey!” Virgil playfully smacked Vixen’s shoulder while the other laughed.


	6. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Devlin Virgil traitor for the prompts?

“What’s wrong, Bro?”

Devlin paused his show as he saw Virgil wander in and stand off to the side. He looked nervous. Scared, even. He was fidgeting with his hoodie sleeves and looking everywhere but at Devlin.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Virgil said softly.

“I won’t get mad,” Devlin said. “I’m more worried than mad right now. What’s wrong?”

Virgil took a deep breath and let it out. He repeated this a few more times before he finally spoke.

“I... I’m a t-traitor!” He cried out, words leaving him in a jumbled rush. Devlin’s brow creased in confusion. 

“What do you mean? What happened?” He stood up and walked closer to Virgil, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I-I... when you guys were g-gone,” Virgil’s words were strained and half choked by his wheezing breaths, “I-I h-had a fight with Juke. I-I left him and I l-left Remus behind to go live with th-the Light S-Sides.” He paused to gasp for air, tears falling down his face. “I-I made friends with P-Patton! I made friends w-with the one who l-locked you all away!”

He sobbed harshly after his confession was done, clinging to Devlin like a drowning man. He kept apologizing over and over, begging Devlin to not be mad at him for what he’d done.

In the past, Devlin would have been angry. But he wasn’t angry now. He couldn’t be angry when his little brother was acting like this. He pulled Virgil close, adjusting him until he was in one of Devlin’s protective holds. He wasn’t the best at soothing people, but he tried now.

“Bro... it’s ok,” he said softly. “I’m not mad. I can’t imagine how things were when we were gone, and I’m sure there was a good reason behind it all. Here, relax now. I’ve got you...”


	7. Bonding 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I’d love to see more Virgil rebonding with his big brothers! I imagine he has a lot of guilt with him having become friends with the person who locked them up

Virgil knew why he was doing all of this. 

He felt guilty for what he had done. He’d turned his back on his brothers and joined the Side that had locked them all away. Even if he had no idea about the motives of the argument that Juke had started that ended with Virgil leaving, Virgil still blamed himself.

And that was causing him to put as much effort into bonding with his brothers again.

They all fell into new habits and learned of all the new things the Mind Palace had to offer. They’d play video games together and yell at whoever shot the Blue Shell and ruined someone’s chance at first place. They’d take walks through Remus’s kingdom and have picnics under the hangman’s tree like old times.

And even while Virgil felt guilty, he felt happy too. He felt happy now that his brothers were back, but the little voice in his head told him that he’d have to eventually come clean about what he’d done while they were gone.

He never doubted his brothers’ love for him, but this was a huge betrayal in his eyes.

“Ok, the wizard tells you to choose one of three chests. One chest has a powerful sword, the other two have junk. Which do you choose?”

Juke looked up from the papers he had stacked in front of him. They were playing their Dungeons and Dragons campaign, Juke having saved everything exactly as their last session had ended years ago. 

“Um...” Virgil thought for a moment. “I choose the one in the middle.”

“Great, roll for it,” Juke flipped through his papers.

Virgil rolled and the others watched the dice fall. Juke consulted his papers and snorted.

“You choose the middle chest and open it to reveal... a pair of the Queen’s royal underwear.”

Vixen erupted into laughter, nearly dropping his own papers. Devlin was shaking his head and smiling. Tristan pat Virgil on the shoulder.

“Aw, bad luck. Don’t worry, you’ll get it next time.”


	8. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brianatheotaku asked:
> 
> Could we see maybe more young virgil from goody two shoes? Maybe him being scared of nightmares or something similar lol sorry I just love Virgil and your universe so much

It was no secret that Virgil was scared of the dark.

Nobody teased him for it, they simply supplied him with nightlights and flashlights and made sure his room was never completely dark. Juke tried asking Virgil about it, but Virgil couldn’t answer why he was so scared of it.

One night he heard someone walking in the hallway. In a rare burst of courage, Virgil peeked out his door to see who it was. It was Tristan. He was holding a napkin full of cookies, and was walking around with no light at all.

“Oh, hello, Virgil.” Tristan’s eyes glowed grey in the dark, and he spotted Virgil’s glowing ones through the crack in the door. “I was just getting some cookies for a snack. Would you like one?”

He held out one of the cookies, and Virgil took it, opening his door a little wider.

“How do you do it?” He suddenly asked. Tristan tilted his head while he nibbled on his own cookie.

“How do I do what?” He asked.

“How do you just walk around in the dark?” Virgil asked. “Aren’t you worried you’ll bump into something and get hurt or you’ll fall down the stairs and break your neck, or someone is hiding and waiting to kill you?”

“Maybe you should stop watching all those horror movies with Remus,” Tristan shook his head. “And I don’t worry about that because I can see in the dark. I know what’s there and what isn’t.”

“But the dark is so scary,” Virgil glanced down the dark hallway and moved closer into his room.

“The dark is also lonely,” said Tristan. Virgil blinked and tilted his head.

“Huh?”

“The dark is lonely,” Tristan chuckled. “So many people are afraid of it, but all it wants is a friend. It doesn’t want to scare you, and it’s not hiding anything. Well, it does hide you when you walk through it.”

“It wants a friend?” Virgil repeated. He’d never heard anything like that before. He glanced down the hallway again, but the darkness looked no different.

“It does,” Tristan said. “That’s why I walk through it every night. So it won’t be lonely. And because I have to if I want to get a snack from the kitchen. Still, try being friends with it. I bet it won’t seem so scary then. Anyway, you need to go back to bed. Little boys need their rest.”

“Oh,” Virgil suddenly remembered how late it was. “Ok. Good night, Tristan.”


	9. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Oof, that was so cute but really sad how Virgil’s trust in the others is strained. I’d love to see more of Virgil as Paranoia, especially with the other sides (I love your ocs!) helping him through it

“Virgil... Sweetiekins… please put the knife down.”

Vixen had done everything to make himself appear less threatening. Slow careful movements, hands always in Virgil’s sight, and he’d even removed his coat to make himself look smaller.

Paranoia, it seemed was back. Virgil’s hoodie was patterned with eyes that Vixen swore would move when he wasn’t paying attention to them. His eyes were a bright glowing purple, and his hands were clutched around a knife he must have taken from the kitchen.

“No,” Virgil’s hands shook, his eyes not so much as blinking as he stared Vixen down. “If I put this knife down... you’ll pick it up and h-hurt me with it.”

Vixen weighed his options. Force was not one of them. If he tried to wrestle away the knife, it would only cause Virgil to panic more, and he’d be stuck like this even longer. He had to get Virgil to calm down somehow.

“Ok,” he kept his voice low and soft. Slowly, he sat down on the floor. “You don’t have to put the knife down. How about we just sit here for a while... and do some breathing exercises. Think you can do that, Virgil?”

Virgil. Virgil. Reinforce that name. All the Dark Sides always addressed each other by name and not by function because they believed they were more than just their job. Vixen needed to remind this scared little boy that he was Virgil. Not Anxiety. Not Paranoia.

He was Virgil.

Virgil was silent for a good while. He didn’t lower the knife... but he did sit down.

“There,” Vixen smiled. “Such a good boy, Virgil. Now, breathe with me, ok? In for four seconds... hold for seven seconds...”


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I’m not sure but I think maybe my prompt got eaten? It was Virgil, Deceit and Remus, goody two shoes verse with the word trust. If it didn’t no worries sorry to bother you.

“You can trust him,” Janus said, looking Virgil in the eye. “You can trust Remus. I know he may not always show it, but this will prove it. Whenever you’re ready...”

Virgil swallowed heavily. He’d just had another bad fit as Paranoia, and now Janus was trying to help mend the frazzled connections Virgil had with his family. It was something simple, something that may not hammer in the trust right away, but hopefully would at least help.

“I can trust him.” Virgil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can trust him.”

And then he was falling backwards.

Virgil yelped when he felt a pair of arms catch him, and he was quickly looking up into Remus’s grinning face.

“I caught the baby bird! Thank goodness there were no jet engines nearby...” He chuckled. Virgil flinched, but he made no move to get away from Remus. He... he felt ok like this. He knew Remus wouldn’t hurt him...

“Wonderful!” Janus clapped his hands. “Very good, Virgil!”


	11. Medication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> What would’ve happened if Thomas did take anxiety meds? Prompt for that in GTS au?

“You have to talk to Thomas,” Vixen said. “Look at him!”

He pointed to the kitchen where Virgil was sitting and pushing his now mushy and soggy cereal around with his spoon.

“He hasn’t said a word or moved from that seat in hours!” Tristan sniffled, looking very distraught. “There is no light in his eyes. He’s like a zombie! He’s... he’s acting like I did in my Dark Days!”

“He’s scaring me,” Remus whimpered.

“This is serious shit,” Devlin folded his arms. “Virgil has a job, and that job is still important. Thomas may not be feeling so anxious anymore, but have you seen the way he’s been acting-”

“I KNOW!”

Virgil didn’t so much as flinch at Janus’s outburst, even though they were pretty sure even the Light Sides heard it.

“I know...” Janus said again, softly. “I will do all I can to convince Thomas that this medication is not needed. Virgil is going through a very rough time, and he was a little heightened, but this is worse.”

He sighed. 

“Keep an eye on him. I’m going up top to see what I can do.”


	12. Paranoia 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Oh wow!!! I love the older sides interacting with Paranoia so much!!! Your writing is really good and I love your characters. Could you also write about Devlin and Tristan interacting with Paranoia?

“They’re going to hurt me. All of them. The... the Light Sides want me dead.”

Devlin wasn’t good as at talking like the others were. He’d learned what to say, but he was incapable of getting the tone down right. No matter how hard he tried, he always ended up sounding gruff or.... well, angry.

“I won’t let them touch you,” he said softly. The hard edge to his voice actually helped this time. “They won’t even get close enough to hurt you. You’ve seen me fight. You know I can easily keep them away.”

“They’ll take me away,” Virgil said, shaking where he sat. “They’ll take me away from you.”

The eyes all over his hoodie flickered and almost seemed to move.

“How about you come over here and let me hold you?” Devlin asked. “That way they won’t be able to take you away from us. I’ll keep you safe.”

Virgil blinked at Devlin, looking around as if expecting someone to jump out at him. As if expecting to hear Thomas say he was going to have the doctor prescribe him anxiety medication.

Slowly, he inched forward and Devlin made no move until Virgil was sitting in his lap. He slowly and gently wrapped his arms around the child, holding him just how he liked.

>>>>

“Look, I brought your friend,” Tristan held up a stuffed snake. “He’s so soft, Virgil. Would you like to hold him?”

He set the snake down on the floor and moved back, giving Virgil room to grab it. Virgil watched him carefully... and then his arm darted out and pulled the snake closer. He buried his face in the soft material.

“There,” Tristan said softly. “Isn’t that better? Now what has you so scared, Virgil?”

Virgil was silent for a moment, breathing in the warm scent of family and comfort. His mind was racing, he was so disoriented. The walls almost seemed to be shifting and warping around him.

No!

That’s what they wanted.

“Virgil, can you hear me?” Tristan asked. “Where are you right now?”

“I... I’m scared,” Virgil said. “I’m in trouble. I don’t.. I don’t know...”

His words ended in a choked sound.

“Virgil, let’s play a game,” said Tristan. “If you win, I’ll give you a cookie. Are you ready, Virgil?”

Virgil was silent for a moment before he shakily nodded. This man wasn’t hurting him. This man wanted to play. Maybe he wasn’t so bad...

“Name five things that you can see.”

“U-Um...” Virgil looked up. “I see... I see Jack Skellington and S-Sally on the wall. I see... purple blankets. Um... a nightlight on the dresser. A... a shirt hanging on the chair. And... I see a pair of black sneakers.”

Tristan noticed that some of the eyes on Virgil’s hoodie had vanished.

“Great! You’re doing great, Virgil,” he said. “Now, four things you can feel...”

Thank God he’d listened to Dr. Picani when he was explaining this method all those sessions ago...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like these stories, please comment. I also take requests if anyone is interested in suggesting any prompts or scenarios. Also, if anyone wants to make fanart or share the links for these fics, you are all welcome to do so. I also have a tumblr blog that you can come hang out on at beautiful-doom.tumblr.com


End file.
